


It's Not Your Fault

by NekoElena



Series: Smut and Dark Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - UnderMafia, Child Frisk, Dark, Death, Dismemberment, Really dark, Soul licking, and messed up, mafiatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoElena/pseuds/NekoElena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus and Frisk have been captured by rival gang leader Doggo. What torture will they be put through and will they escape alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Ok really, this is fucked up. This is your last warning.

The first thing that Papyrus heard was the cries of the human child he had taken custody of. It seemed strange that the human was crying. They never cried, or… screamed. Papyrus opened his eyes quickly his vision blurry for a few moments. The only thing he could make out was the tear filled eyes of his human. They looked at him with such fear he felt his soul twist with pain. It was similar to what humans said about their stomach dropping. 

“WH-WHAT? HUMAN… WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Papyrus asked in his loud booming voice. He then noticed the hands holding onto his human. The lesser dog tilted his head at Papyrus as his vision came back fully. Papyrus could finally see the whole picture.

Lesser dog held Frisk’s arms behind their back at what looked like a painful angle. There were more dogs around watching Papyrus. Doggo smirked from the box he was sitting on, “The great Papyrus has finally awoken. I thought we had hit you too hard.” He said standing up and walking over to him.

Doggo flicked one of his claws at Papyrus’s skull and Papyrus had to hiss in pain and flinch away. “There’s a nice crack here now though... “ Doggo said and bent down to be eye level with Papyrus, “Are you wondering why you and the human are here? Or do you think its obvious?”

Papyrus just glared at Doggo knowing full well that this was to be expected. They were in rival gangs and Sans had taken out one of Doggo’s lesser dogs a few weeks ago. It was strange that it had taken this long for Doggo to retaliate but Papyrus didn’t know why they had grabbed the human with Papyrus. A shriek tore Papyrus gaze from Doggo to the human. The lesser dog had pulled the human's head back by their hair and was lapping at the humans small neck.

“DON’T TOUCH THEM! THEY ARE ONLY A CHILD!” Papyrus yelled. “DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME DOGGO BUT LET THE HUMAN GO.”

Doggo arched his brow and smirked at Papyrus, “That’s interesting.” He said standing again and walking over to the human and running a claw over their cheek. “We were going to kill you to get back at Sans. Then drop the human off on his doorstep in a few days. Let him see why he shouldn’t mess with us.”

Papyrus felt his soul lurch under his ribs again at the thought of what they would do to the human. If Sans was here he could teleport them all out of here. But he wasn’t. Papyrus had to think of something. “LET ME TAKE ALL THE ABUSE. DO IT TO ME AND LET THE HUMAN GO. PLEASE…. THEY ARE ONLY A CHILD…. ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD…. THEY DON’T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS. THEY ARE INNOCENT TO ALL OF THIS..”

Papyrus watched Doggo think to himself. He had to hold himself back from lashing out as Doggo held the human’s chin in his paw and turned their head left and right thinking. Finally Doggo nodded and the lesser dog stopped licking and just let the human whimper in his grasp. 

“Alright Papyrus. We’ll let the human go back to Sans. And you’ll become our personal chew toy until we tire of you and kill you.” He said and snapped his claws. Greater dog and two more lesser dogs ran over to Papyrus and started to rip his suit apart. 

Papyrus gasped and clenched his teeth together hard to just ignore it. He then saw that the human wasn’t moving at all. “W-WAIT…. TAKE THE HUMAN AWAY… YOU SAID-”

“I said we would give them back to Sans. I didn’t say when.” Doggo said cutting off Papyrus’s protests and grinning wider. He picked up a dog treat and lit the end of it with a lighter. “Don’t fight back now Papyrus… wouldn’t want the human to be thrown into the mix if you mess up.”

Papyrus felt his soul go cold knowing what was happening now. They were going to torture him and were going to make the human watch. The worst part was Papyrus couldn’t stop them or fight them off, for fear they would attack his human. His thoughts were brought back to what was happening when one of the lesser dogs started to gnaw on his right femur. Crying out Papyrus turned his head away from his human. He didn’t want them to see him like this but he didn’t want to see them as well. He was ashamed of himself for being weak.

The greater dog sniffed around Papyrus’s ribs before he shoved his paw inside his rib cage. Papyrus gasped and gave a clenched growl as the paw wrapped around his soul. The greater dog pulled Papyrus’s soul out of his rib cage and started to lick it with long strokes of his tongue. Papyrus felt his bones rattle and it took every bit of self control not to make a sound. 

“Oh this is interesting..I can work with this...” Doggo said throwing down the dog treat and walking over to them. He took the soul from greater dog and turned it over in his paws. “Seems like this is your pleasure output.. I thought because you and your brother were skeletons that there was no pleasure. I’m glad I was wrong.” he said and put a section of the soul into his mouth and started to suck. His rough tongue running along it as he sucked.

Papyrus couldn't stop himself this time. A loud moan escaped his mouth as his pupils got smaller in his eye sockets. He had never done more than touch his soul before. This was new and… he hated to think it… great. Doggo pulled the soul back out of his mouth howling with laughter. “I really can work with this. This is the best discovery we’ve ever had. Boys, take him apart. I’ll keep him distracted.” 

Papyrus gulped a bit as the dogs moved in and while one was still gnawing on his femur the other started to bite onto his humerus. Teeth dug in as the lesser dog started to pull his head back trying to rip the bones apart. Papyrus started to scream from the pain then gasped as pleasure started to hit his soul again. He could feel a warm mouth around his entire soul. He moved his eyes around and saw Doggo grinning but his soul was not in Doggo’s mouth. Papyrus’s eyes moved down and he saw Doggo holding his hand to the human's mouth. The human had their eyes closed and seemed to be trying to get away. Their cheeks were puffing out and orange goop was seeping out from behind Doggo’s hand. Papyrus felt all his bones go cold. His soul was in the human's mouth.

Papyrus cried out again as the greater dog snapped one of his ribs. The combination of the dogs grinding their fangs into his bones and his soul in the human’s warm mouth was too much for him. Papyrus started to struggle, “NO! NO! DOGGO STOP THIS! LET THE HUMAN GO! D-DON’T AHHHHHH!” He yelled as the lesser dog succeeded in detaching his arm. 

Doggo started to howl with laughter again as the greater dog broke another rib and the lesser dog gnawing on his femur bit through the bone breaking it in his teeth. While the pain from his bones being broken this way was almost unbearable, what was really destroying Papyrus was knowing he was getting slight tinges of pleasure from his soul being held in his human’s mouth. The combination of feelings seemed like it was going on for hours until finally there was a whistle. The dogs moved away from Papyrus and his soul was taken out of the human’s mouth. The human coughed and panted from the strain of such a large object in their small mouth for so long.

“While this is fun. I just got word that your brother got wind of your kidnap and I know I’ll be the first person he looks for.” Doggo said twirling the soul in his paw. “So let's just get to the ending shall we?” He said and started to squeeze Papyrus’s soul making him scream in pain. Doggo stopped and put one paw to his muzzle. “Oh wait… I shouldn’t have the honor of killing you. I know someone more deserving.”

Papyrus watched his horror as a lesser dog grabbed the humans chin and forced their mouth open again. Doggo placed the soul on the human's teeth and then nodded. The lesser dog forced the human's mouth close on the soul. Papyrus screamed as tiny teeth shredded through his soul cutting all the way through. The soul started to turn to dust and the human spit out dust crying and screaming for Papyrus. Papyrus could do nothing but smile sadly at the human as he faded away into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. T_T I killed the precious cinnamon! I wrote this in a dark time and no one really liked it on Tumblr so I'm seeing how it fares on here.


End file.
